La Vie En Rose
by Honeyed Gaze
Summary: Previously called Come Away- When tragedy strikes her life, Elsa retreats into herself, the falters in her little hope making her vunerable to the darkness blanketing her new home, and, possibly even worse, the romancing dead boy who used to live there decades ago. Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Old, Something New**

**Hello :)**

** This fanifc is inspired by the idea from ****franthedragontrainer**** (*Okay, but I hit a Night Fury), Mirror!AU. It may not turn out to be what Fran truly wanted, but, you know... whatever. **

**(I do not own anything ;)**

**I'd like to warn that this story shifts between two separate times, storylines-**_ one in the past (italics) _**and **one in the present, with Elsa and Anna (normal).

**To have a good understanding of what is happening, it's suggested to consider both parts and even small details. This story might be one needed to be put together piece by piece, and I hope it doesn't get too confusing. I may or may not finish this story, as I am mostly writing it for the fun. **

**The rating may also change to M for pretty dark themes!**

**.**

**...****Prologue: Something Old****...**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Someone told me I don't know what true love is. I don't remember who, just what they had told me once.

Jack says he loves me. He says that we only need each other. It has to be true, I hope, because he's all I have. I don't know why that is. I don't know how long I've been here. I don't know how I got here. I don't know where I am. I don't know who I was before. I don't know anything outside of the walls of this house.

I don't know anything other than Jack.

I don't know who the girl with orange hair and black clothes is, but as she lies on the shined wood floors with tears swelling up her eyes and spilling over her red cheeks- I only want to comfort her. She clutches the hand of a pale woman who's passed out on the large queen bed next to her, with quilts cocooned about what I could see of her body, like she suffered a cold. Something in me stirs, but my eyes never leave the closed lids of the sleeping one. Something about her and her state sends chills down my spine and the smell of rust chokes me.

Something tells me that she is not sleeping.

There's an obnoxious beeping outside, somewhere I've never been yet, and I see out the dusty window a boy stands on the spring fresh grass, still wet with morning dew. He has the baby face of a cherub and matching golden locks of hair, and he glances at the house worriedly as he converses with a man sporting a pair of dark sunglasses and a crisp black uniform. A policeman.

What happened here?

I step towards the sweet-faced ginger, but a cold, dry hand seizes me by my elbow and redirects me to face a boy. He has a wolfish grin and soft eyes that I know well. He whispers three words into my ear, and leads me away, guiding me because I trust him enough to, or at least don't know what not to trust, and together we step over the pooling red subtance on the floor. He says we are going somewhere beautiful.

I'm not so sure.

But...this is Jack. He wouldn't hurt me. Not ever.

So I go with him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... ... ... ...

_**La Vie en Rose**_

**-:-**

**.**

**-:-**

**...****Chapter One: Something New****...**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

_ "... It was so nice of your sister to get us such a beautiful gift for our wedding." The woman, lips like roses and hair like milk chocolate, stood in front of the mirror, the shine of her green eyes glinting as she trailed her square filed nails over the edges. Her peach tan had the faintest of flushes along her high cheekbones, which darkened when a man with a bristled beard threw an arm around her. The contented sigh that escaped her lips were followed by his own hearty chuckles that vibrated through his chest. She leaned into him. How she loved him._

_ "Yes, I know. You were really excited to open it." She slapped his chest at his remark and giggled. "Shut up. The box was _enormous_."_

_ They stood, admiring a long standing mirror with intricate carvings and borders of antique gold. The man hugged the woman around her stomach, his left hand with the precious band fit around his ring finger clenched tightly around her own. They stayed in peace for what felt like hours only to be interrupted by a nasally cry of a babe. _

_ "Oh, darling." The woman said, almost reluctantly, "Get the baby, please."_

_ "Of course." He mumbled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and crossed the room with a call over his back to his wife and a sweet smile, "Mrs. Corona."_

_ He walked over to a polished new crib, and picked up a small pink bundle with a peeking, distressed round face. The little one's liquid green orbs blinked up at him , and she cried out again. He cradled the baby in his arms. _

_ "Shh, I'm here. Shh... Rapunzel." He smiled in unbridled joy, as if he still couldn't believe in the small creature before him, " Hello, my little Rapunzel."_

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Elsa sat backed up against the wall of the empty room, curled into a fetal position. The walls were as plain and pale as her hair, and even if her godmother promised to paint over them soon, she would never feel at home. Her home was back with her life with her parents, but like them, that was gone, too. She buried her platnium blonde head into her arms, trying to shut out the memories of the terrified scream of her mother, the feel of glass in her skin, and the world spinning around her before snuffing out completely.

"Elsa?" There came a rap and the familiar voice of a girl at her door. She didn't answer, opting just to hide herself deeper against the carboard boxes that held all of her belongings.

"Please." She said again. "I know you're in there. People been asking where you've been." She shut her crystal blue eyes tightly, trying to shut everything out. How pathetic she was acting, she thought was laughable... _Anna_, her baby sister was handling this better. Her sister had the strength to meet the new neighbors, smile, _actually attend _the freaking funeral. Elsa hadn't done anything, and because of that her sister had to carry the responsibility of burrying their parents _alone_.

"I'm here for you, Elsa. Just let me in... We only have each other."

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

**Smash.**

_ The sleeping couple shot up from bed, too late, to the shrieks of their babe. The velvet lavender sheets were no longer comfortable, the conditioned air ineffective in warming the chills that went up their spines at the sound of their child's shrill cries. Mr. Corona was the first to move from the room, his wife following short after. The cries faded halfway down the hall, and the two panicked, not seeming to run fast enough._

_ He threw the door open. Mrs. Corona shoved past him..._

_ And collasped over the empty crib and shattered glass of the mirror and windows, a horrible, ugly wail ripping through her throat and the emptied nursery, _

"Rapunzel!"

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Anna was greatly surprised at the sight of her older sister days later after their move-in. Elsa had come down the stairs slowly, sluggishly, with her bright hair tucked into a tight bun and a form fitting, longsleeve turtle neck that hid the prominent outline of her collarbones. Things finally seemed to be settling down, becoming normal. Normal was what they needed.

Anna flicked her red pigtails over her back and made her way up to her sister, her skin buzzing with nerves after not having spoken to her in so long, ever since the accident. She opened her mouth, but their godmother beat her to it from across the kitchen with a heaping tray of pies and mugs of hot chocolate, "Elsa, do you want breakfast?"

The older girl looked up with tired blue eyes, meeting the sympathetic greens of her aunt's. The woman came over and sat her down at the numb nod of her blonde head, as Elsa still looked slightly dazed, be it from sleep or the shock that still hadn't worn itself out. The rest of the family made small talk, trying hard not to glance over at the sullen teen, who had yet to make a peep. At the end of the meal, she stood and managed few words, the only ones she had said the whole morning and the first in nearly a week.

"Thank you for everything, Aunt Rapunzel."

**.**

**-:-**

The young woman eyed her eldest niece, liquid green orbs concerned as the girl climbed her way up the stairs without a second glance. "You're always welcome, Elsa."

-:-

.

**If you'd all be so kind... **

**Please bear with me, and note that I don't have much time to write, type, or edit. The story may be a little rushed (or slow), the chapters may be a little short, there will be many typos, and this in all will not be my best work. I'm not much of a writer to begin with.**

**I'm mostly doing these stories for the fun of them, so please go easy with the criticism.**

**Thank you!**

**-Jo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :)**

** This fanifc is inspired by the idea from ****franthedragontrainer**** (*Okay, but I hit a Night Fury), Mirror!AU, and I may or may not finish writing it. **

**(I do not own anything)**

**So I'm beginning again with this story! MANY parts are comepletely changed or rearranged... I suppose the plot is just about the same though- just different beginnings and encounters. I thought the first draft got rather lousy and uninteresting... not saying this is much better- I just a see a little improvement... hopefully.**

**By the way- the relationship between Jack and Elsa is a little messy- it's meant to be like that.**

**Later on, this story may change to M for violence, character death, and, uh... other things if anyone's interested. Definately nothing extreme though, or detailed.**

**Warning: Annoyingly glum, intentionally boring introduction, probably OOC Elsa**

.

... ... ... ...

_**La Vie en Rose**_

**-:-**

**.**

**-:-**

**...****Chapter Two: Something Borrowed****...**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Elsa's never liked mirrors. She didn't think she was bad to look at or anything-although she didn't think herself beautiful, either- but whoever last had this locker had built in a pretty little thing lined with lavender rinestones and silken ribbon that looked rather out of place in the rusted green locker, and always greeted her in the drab mornings with the clear reflection of her plain face. She thought briefly that her dislike possibly could have rooted from the feng shui her mother forced upon her as a child, but the thought of the deceased Mrs. Snow made her heart ache. She slammed her locker closed, turning a few heads.

"Sheesh." She heard an apparently prepubescent boy snicker to his friend behind her. "It's _someone's _time of the month."

She sighed, trying to ignore the disgust rotting her heart, and moved on to her next class.

(-And, to Elsa's utter horror at lunch that day, the boy was right.)

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

She came home everyday smelling like fish, she unhappily thought to herself in the confusion of waiting tables. It wasn't a difficult job where she worked- as long as she wasn't the one making the sushi, and if she could memorize practically her whole history textbook, she could easily memorize the menu. Unfortunately, this was a regular hangout for many of her peers, including her little sister seated with her own obnoxious friends in the far corner booth.

Of course that was one of the first things Anna set out to do once they got here. Elsa may have inherited her mother's looks, but Anna had the same bubbly personality. The two of them enjoyed company and went out of their way to meet new people. Socially, Elsa thought she did pretty well; she liked being around others almost as much as they did, until the accident. Her father taught her when to be serious or polite, and she learned on her own the right times to be playful. That is, until recently, before all sense of her personality had chosen to close in on itself and shut away.

A month or so before she started work she might have been invited to join some of whom she served that blistering day, when people still attempted to talk to her- when people hadn't yet decided that she was a lost cause in her own grey world and a nerd not worth their time. And since her cripling depression wasn't so enlightened with the very thought of friendship, she didn't let these trivial worries of dying as a lone cat lady hinder in her studies. Anna called from her table as she passed by. Her friends kept chattering amoungst themselves, like they hadn't seen her. The dainty strawberry blonde two years her junior looked at her with glittering teal irises, and Elsa immediately knew she wanted something. "Elsa!"

"I can't get you free desert again, Anna." The platnium blonde groaned, and her little sister giggled.

"Oh, don't be such a stinker, Elsa!" She then mock pouted. "I was just gonna ask you if you were leaving earlier today."

"I am." Elsa responded flatly.

"Great! Um, would you mind taking my friends and I with you when you go home? We can just wait here until your shift ends."

"Fine." She said quickly. The owner of the sushi bar was watching from a wall with narrowed, beady black eyes.

"Elsa!" She barked in her throaty voice. Elsa hurriedly made her way to where the plump middle-aged woman stood. Or, at least, she insisted she was thirty. Her boss could very well be a century old and anyone would believe her. Ursula had a solid figure, heavy make up in an attempt to cover up her wrinkles, and a nasty habit slicking back her white hair as she spoke, as if it made her look any less unpleasant. "I don't pay you to chat with your sister on the job. You get enough perks!"

"You barely pay me at all." Elsa grumbled under her breath.

"You poor _unfortunate_ soul," Ursula spat in a sickly sweet tone. "You're in no place to complain, missy. Now, your shift's almost over. Get in the kitchen and help them out- _out of my sight_."

And as she scurried off to the kitchen, she heard her boss mutter not-so-discreetly_, "Pathetic." _How her boss could possibly be allowed to speak to anyone that way confused her.

"Damn." Hiccup said as Elsa stormed into the kitchen to get out of her uniform. She already knew he didn't mean anything like, _'hot damn'_. He respected her. Besides, no one meant it that way when it came to her. "Are you okay?"

"I just can't wait to get out of here." She answered him, and he tilted his head.

"Wow. Leaving work early? For once? Got somewhere special to go?" He returned to scrubbing dishes with his thin arms, and Elsa grabbed her shirt from her purse before shielding herself in the back by the lockers to change. She smirked to herself. She appreciated his sacrastic quips most days- probably the closest thing she'd gotten to friendship since the move, and she knew he liked her reserved nature; it meant she didn't ask too many questions.

"Just a really hot date with physics."

"Don't have too much fun." He gave her his signature lopsided grin. He rolled his grey-green eyes. She was about to pass him by with a single smile and goodbye, when she stopped and, well, checked him out a little. She'd already known, from what he'd told her, that pubert hit him pretty hard (he didn't go into detail) and that he used to be a dorky little shrimp and all, but-

"You look different, Haddock." And he blushed.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You have been working out?"

"Yeah. Were you looking?" He grinned, and she laughed, a rare happening for her, she realized, because he did a double take and looked back to his dishes in embarrassment. It was unlike him to say anything with a hint of his almost nonexistent ego, so she found it nice to be able to give him a confidence boost. Elsa leaned against the counter, no longer flinching at the shred and slams of knives and the chefs around her. She'd grown accostumed to the chaos of their kitchen, and only watched the clock in a daze, every second feeling like an hour, for her time to go home. She never understood the pace of her mind. The first two months of living in this pitiful place seemed like a couple of seconds, and now every waking moment of her life seemed to drag on relentlessly.

The hour hand met the four, and her heart was then allowed to calm its anxious beat.

"Have a good evening, Hiccup."

"Bye, El." Elsa pushed through the kitchen's gleaming double doors, and eagerly paced herself to just get out the front door as quickly as possible when-

"Elsa."

Elsa inwardly groaned. Why did everyone want her today? Ursula romped her way over to her, and Elsa imagined the whole place shook with her every giant step. She practically hissed, "Yes?"

"My dear, sweet child," She started, and Elsa questioned how much longer should she deal with this passive-agressive attitude. "I have to ask, will you please fill in for Shelby on Saturday?"

"Saturday?"

"Just one Saturday. I know it's last minute, but please."

"...I don't know."

"Come on, Elsie! I admit that in the past I've been nasty- they weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch. But what's a little extra cash? Hm? Just this once." The woman got uncomfortably close, her tight, low cut shirt _really_ not helping. Ursula, she knew, could use her surplus amount of bust to persuade anyone either out of seduction or, more likely, discomfort. Cleavage was something Elsa really wasn't familiar with, herself. She mostly just said to get the woman out of her face, "...Okay."

"Oh thank goodness!" The woman backed off. She looked at Elsa, as if they really shared a deep connection, despite their earlier encounter. "You know. You remind me of something."

"Oh?"

"Yes! You're so... small. I see you as just this little, empty, blank, square piece of paper." She nodded to herself as if she were the most poetic person in the world. Elsa hardly saw the comment as nessessary. She didn't see the point in contemplating exactly what to compare herself to. "You see, at first I saw you as a rose."

_Small... little, empty, blank, square..._As much as she could possibly agree, Elsa didn't think of herself as such a complicated character. She did not need someone analyzing her.

"Hey Elsa! You finished?" Anna waved over from her group of friends at the exit.

She allowed a slight grimace to marr her graceful features, subtle, as not to alert the unwanted company of her hostility. She wasn't heartless. She just didn't like them, much, if at all, excluding her own sister of course. She called in a monotone before walking over to them, "Hello."

Two of the three girls which whom Anna had decided to spend her time with ignored her, while maybe one smiled or waved. The copper headed sister said brightly, "Thanks for taking us Elsa. The walk would've been _painful_. What is it? Ninety degrees?"

"Or something." Elsa finished for her blandly. They got into the car, and Anna's smile faltered. Elsa instantly felt terrible for her cold demeanor.

"How was your day?" She tried, and Anna beamed again and enthused her about her new friends and whatnot, something Elsa used to be able to relate to. Anna noticed her discomfort and paused. "I... I like your outfit."

"Oh?" Elsa doubted it. If she were to look down from the road, she'd see the tight, dark green turtle neck she threw on that morning- probably something she'd never see the younger wear for her life. "Thanks."

"You know, what Ursula said wasn't true. You're not..._ blank, or empty_. I don't even get why she'd say that! That's just rude." Anna laughed nervously, and Elsa admired her attempt at lightness... but it still ultimately failed. Elsa smiled mostly to herself and said, not even caring if the other girl's friends heard, or how much Anna would try to deny her later,

"But I am, Anna."

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

_Elsa was bored. _

For one thing, she had been sitting in front of a mirror for the past half hour just tracing the antique gold edges with her fingertips. She didn't know what Rapunzel was thinking when she brought it up from the cellar; it didn't match any of the furniture in the house. The mirror against the warm homely ambiance of her aunt's living room was cold and unwelcoming, standing lonely no matter what they put it next to. Elsa hadn't gotten used to house's eerie calm yet- something about this place unsettled her. She blamed the mirror.

She could have been doing something productive, like studying for her AP classes, or academic decathelon, or _something- anything, _but no, she opted to torture herself.

Girlish voices from the kitchen and dining area were clearly heard from where she rested. Anna had left to fetch her phone charger, she supposed, and gave the others a... different freedom of speech as they stretched for whatever dance from youtube they were trying to teach themselves then. Or, she assumed, since she heard the terrible shriek of the dining room chairs and table being moved to the sides of the room, for more space so they could stand in the middle, right underneath the shadow of a brilliant chandelier.

She shouldn't hurt, she told herself, something as foolish as gossip shouldn't hurt her.

But it did.

"I actually think Ursula was pretty spot on." One named Ella tittered. "Elsa's so... boring. It's no wonder her only friend is her sister- she has no choice. That, and someone who's forced to work by her for three hours every day."

"Which one?"

"That smart one, Hiccup."

"His name is _Hiccup_." One said with pity. Elsa could almost picture the sad shake of her pretty head. They were all pretty. The chimes of their laughter seemed to resonate through the house, and Elsa grew angry. One of their pathetic names was _Tuffnut_. They had no right to say such things. Growing exhausted just from listening to their cringe-worthy exchange, Elsa rose to her feet, and rounded the corner of their house to the staircase, ready to retire for the night.

She ignored the water gathering in the corners of her eyes.

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

What she did not know, or, strangely,_ did not even hear_, was the horrifying clash of the glass chandelier, directly colliding with Ella Cinder's pretty, pretty head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

_ "Shh, I'm here. Shh... Rapunzel." _

Elsa blinked away the fog in her eyes, and sat up, still half asleep.

_ "Hello, my little Rapunzel."_ She could have sworn she heard, faintly. She felt warmth hug her, a sweet embrace, and she tried to shake herself awake. Elsa's eyelashes fluttered as she woke, feeling like feathers against her skin. She squinted to see in front of her, blinking once, twice, and lifting herself off of her chest through the arch in her back,"Is someone there?"

There lacked an affirmation, so Elsa uncharacteristically slumped back into into her bed, taking in her surroundings. She sighed at the mess of papers circled around her on her velvet, royal blue blanket, and she briefly questioned the impressive size of her bed. Her face felt rough from the texture of the pages imprinted on her cheek from where she had been resting. The night sky shone bright with stars outside. She twisted around, fumbling around for her phone a bit and checking the time. **2:21 am**, it glowed. She should still be sleeping. She clambered out of bed, noticing just how cold she was when her toes touched the hard floor.

She swung her door open and stepped out into the midnight halls as quietly as she could. Normally, the dark or the cold never bothered her, but at that moment the chill felt somewhat supernatural, and the shadows started closing in on her. Her door shut behind her, and she would not have noticed if not for the click of the knob and her only source of light being cut off.

"Just a draft." She muttered unconvincingly.

She waddled down the hall, just the few meters feeling like miles. She could've sworn she heard footsteps, saw a flash of a running boy, and she cursed herself for reading her aunt's book on shadow people. Finally grasping the cool, coppery knob of the bathroom, she entered, trying hard not the slam the door behind her in her fear. She held her weight on two arms, leaning slightly and hanging her head above the porcelain sink. She let out a relieved sigh and lifted her head to take a look in the mirror.

She looked as sick as she felt. She'd gotten notably paler, the rosy pink in her skin sucked out. Her pupils of her sapphire eyes were dilated. With a frustrated run of her hand through her sweaty hair and a breathy, possibly insane, nervous laugh, she snatched a clean towel from the rack and took a shower to calm her nerves the best she could. Nearing the end of her wash, the hot water ran out. She shivered in the cold spray, her shoulders feeling tighter and more rigid than before.

She wrapped herself in a thin robe, less than decent, but she wouldn't think that anyone in this household would be up now. She climbed down the stairs, and left out the front door, thinking some fresh air would do her worn mind some good. As soon as she came into contact with the cool night air, all of her anxieties seemed to blow up in her face, leaving her gasping and losing her mind on the grass, shivering no more from the cold but the recesses of her own mind.

She was trying _so_ hard. She really was.

_Don't feel it_, she told herself, and with time the stress in her shoulders relaxed and she kneeled into the grass, staring into space with her arms tucked tightly around her abdomen in a futile attempt for security. _Don't feel. _

How did it come to this?

She inhabited a big blue and lavender room, Elsa mused mostly to distact herself, with magenta accents and a wintery quality. A fireplace, good for reading and cuddling, settled in the far left corner. A queen canopy bed made the room fit for royalty. Her favorite spot was the bench cushion at her triangle-framed window. Geometric snowflakes bordered her rugs, bedcovers, curtains, and any other accessories she could slap it on. It wasn't home. It was a good replica, but she'd felt more belonging in the hospital room she'd woken up in after the car accident that had taken away two of the most important people in her life.

"I'm okay." She said to no one, and she probably looked mad.

"You sure 'bout that?"

Elsa's heart lept into her throat, blushing at the deep baritone voice, and looking up from her place on the ground to meet with unruly chocolate hair and eyes. The man before her looked to be about her age. He gave her a forlorn smile, and she felt transparent. She shivered, and glanced around. There was no one else in sight, and in the dark of night, a suspicious, unknown boy stood in her blue grass lawn. She gripped her robe closed, as if to make sure it hadn't slipped in her breakdown and looked back up at him in panic. "Who are you?"

He looked at her wide-eyed, and behind him, as if she couldn't possibly be talking to him. Elsa grew frustrated, "_Yes, you! _Who else?"

He gaped at her another minute, as if he should be the one scared out of his wits, like he didn't expect her to respond.

She demanded, "What do you want?"

He finally composed himself, and with a step forwards more, she could fully see his face. "My name is Jackson Overland. And I come here sometimes." He shrugged, and she trembled. He noticed, "Hey, hey, it's okay! It's alright! I'm a nice guy!"

She scoffed. And flushed, trying hard not to pay any attention to such a pretty face. He had sharp jawline with big brown eyes, an elfish sort of slant to his face. She supposed she always had a thing for boyish looks- but she found him indeniably handsome. But just because he looked nice didn't mean he wasn't a threat.

"I am, really, I _swear_." His melted dark chocolate voice sounded earnest.

"Prove it."

"Have I _tried_ to murder you yet?"

"Why are you here?" She pressed again, and he looked like he opened his mouth to say one thing, hesitated, and said, "I... I like taking walks around here. My home isn't the best of places and I just... you know... come here."

"To a stranger's lawn."

"Well, I was passing by."

"At three o'clock in the morning?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Why?"

"You tell me why you were crying, first."

"If anything," She told him, and would've cringed at the impossible lack of emotion, even in potential danger, "You should be the one going first- I have every right to question your motives right now."

Must she always sound like a robot?

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry I was concerned over the fact that you looked like you were _dying_."

Elsa stayed silent with narrowed eyes, waiting for him to make any sort of movement. He just sighed using his left hand to scratch behind an ear- very large ear, she noted- and held out the other to her, like a truce. He licked his lips, "Hey, okay, I'm sorry I scared you- I would be too. Start over?"

She took it with precaution, and was overwhelmed by the burst of energy that ran through her, and the feel of his large, calloused hands in her own. He gazed at her in absolute wonder and amazement, like he'd never been touched before, and she squirmed under his adoring attentions after trying pulling away. He held her wrist hostage for much too long, however, and stared at the milky skin with utmost facination. She had the sudden instinct to bolt from him. She felt like they were too far in to start over. "You're cold."

Elsa still had her eyes trained on their entwined hands in fear of meeting those of a mad man- even if he'd sworn he'd held no bad intentions. A normal person would know how to properly shake a hand, after all, and be sure not to linger so long.

Not that Elsa was such a normal person. "I'm fine."

He finally pulled away, to her relief, but then watched in confusion as he pulled off his blue hoodie and revealed his white t-shirt underneath. He promptly wrapped it around her, and she blushed. "Um. You really don't have to-"

"Better?"

"...Yes. Thank you," They stayed in silence.

"Um, hello."

He gave her a wolfish grin, "Hi."

She clasped both hands in front of her, awkwardly, "I'm going back inside. Have a good evening."

She tried to hand him back his sweater, and didn't like the amused twitch of his thin lips, or the raise of his perfect dark brow. He seemed to tease her in a low, mocking tune, "Keep it. Good evening, Elsa."

She withdrew her hand, and gave an awkward cough and nod before shuffling off into the house, and if she'd spared one glance behind her, she would've seen that Jack Overland had disappeared into the darkness. And if she'd given a second thought about their conversation, she would've realized that she hadn't given him her name.

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

**...So if anyone had already read the first draft, you'd see all the differences... or some of the descriptions and paragraphs I'd decided to recycle :).**

**In this new attempt at a Haunted house fic, I've tried a new take on Elsa's character, as in this one I sort of went for a- I'm very ashamed to say- Bella Swan type of attitude. She might not be as clumsy or co- dependant, but whatever. I tried. So... here you go. **

**This **_**is**_** one of my first fics, so if you'd all be so kind... **

**Please note that I don't have much time to write, type, or edit. The story may be a little rushed, the chapters may be short, there will be typos, and this will not be my best work. ****I also procrastinate a LOT.**

**I'm mostly doing these stories for the fun of them, so please go easy with the criticism.**

**Thank you!**

**-Jo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Old, Something New**

**Hello :)**

** This fanifc is inspired by the idea from ****franthedragontrainer**** (*Okay, but I hit a Night Fury), Mirror!AU. It may not turn out to be what Fran truly wanted, but, you know... whatever. **

**(I do not own anything ;)**

**I'd like to warn that this story shifts between two separate times, storylines-**_ one in the past (italics) _**and **one in the present, with Elsa and Anna (normal).

**To have a good understanding of what is happening, it's suggested to consider both parts and even small details. This story might be one needed to be put together piece by piece, and I hope it doesn't get too confusing. I may or may not finish this story, as I am mostly writing it for the fun. **

**The rating may also change to M for pretty dark themes!**

.

.

... ... ... ...

_**La Vie en Rose**_

**-:-**

**.**

**-:-**

**...****Chapter Three: Something Blue****...**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

_"I'm not sure about this. What if I'm not a good mother? What if he hates me?" _

_ The man carressed her face in his calloused hands, tucking in a stray strand of chocolate hair behind her small ear. "It'll be fine. He'll love you."_

_ "...Okay," She whispered and took in a deep breath, "It's just been so long since..."_

_ "Yes, and I know you're still recovering- I am, too- but I'm ready to move on, and I promise you I will protect this child with everything I have. I won't let anything happen to either of you." The man's gray eyes bore down at his wife, who nearly wrung the documents in her hands. _

_ "This is not the time to have second thoughts-"_

_ "Yes! Yes, I know- I'm scared- but I know. We always end up agreeing that adoption is the way to go. I want this child. I'm ready." She wouldn't meet his eyes, only reading the names that they had signed at the bottom of the certificate. _

**X: George Corona, Lillian Corona.**

_ "Hello?" The couple turned to see the smiling face of a boy, one that could brighten the room with the simple upturn of his lips. He had knobby knees and looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in months from the baggy shorts and the t-shirt that hung on his frame, but he beamed at them with a healthy sparkle in his brown eyes. He couldn't have reached past Lillian's waist. "Hi. I'm Jack."_

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

For the second time that morning, Elsa's eyes flickered open, this time to greet the light of day instead of the eerie cold blue of the night. Her restless subconcious seldom let herself rest, but that day she felt particularly lazy, and allowed herself to recall chocolate features and the deep baritone voice of Jack Overland. He was in her dream last night. Elsa rubbed the balls of her hands into her eyes, trying to remember and, at the same time, scolding herself. She should not dream of strangers. She heard the distinct clatter of silverware and china downstairs, and realized the consequences of her sloth when the calls came, "Elsa, _breakfast!"_

She knew her daily routine, which included getting to the shiny polished dining table right on time, should she avoid having everyone else worrying about her current state of mentality again. She knew her past habits after the loss of their parents weren't healthy, like overworking and never eating, and they only cared for her so had the right to worry she'd retreat back into herself, but they either treated her like a bomb or a kicked puppy. Elsa didn't know which she hated more. She jumped up to yank on a blue v-neck and jeans, and when she turned-

-the mirror from the living room was there in her room, in one of the corners next to her favorite velvet cushioned chair. She stared, baffled, for a moment.

She suggested that possibly, _oddly_, someone moved it in the night without her noticing? A small frown settled on Elsa's features. It made no sense at all. She supposed she didn't mind much, but she much liked her personal space. It wasn't reassuring to find that people felt welcome enough to come in and mess with the way she liked her things. A knock on her snowflake patterned door interrupted her thoughts.

Of course, they'd send someone for her.

"Come in." Elsa rasped. She didn't understand the chills down her spine or the rising goosebumps along her arms, or the strange sense of another- larger- prescence, and the impulse to shut her windows and close her drapes.

Aunt Zel came in, her petite frame sporting a pale pink baby doll top that complimented a purple wine skirt. She blew a dark lock of choppy hair out of her face and rolled her round green eyes. With her sunny mien every one of Elsa's fears dispersed and she just called herself overdramatic and paranoid. "I hope you like your toast black. Eugene made them this time."

Elsa just about deflated when she realized that she couldn't be annoyed with Rapunzel. She reminded her too much of Anna. It was weird, Rapunzel wasn't their aunt by blood, but a much younger friend of their mother's. In fact, She was only around fourty, and both her and her husband looked crazy young; she could probably pass off as their older cousin if she wanted. Rapunzel shifted her weight on her feet awkwardly when she recieved no response.

Rapunzel was easily one of the strongest women Elsa had ever met. Being kidnapped as a baby, she grew up on house arrest with a woman called Gothel as her mother. When found by young Eugene Fitz, he recognized her as one of the missing milk carton kids, and broke her out at age eighteen. The police took care of the rest. Upon her return, she found that her biological family faced a great tragedy that she still has yet to tell and she inherited the house. How she managed to earn to money to keep it, Elsa didn't know.

"Soooo... I heard you're going out on Saturday. I'm glad you're finally getting back on your feet." As sweet as the comment was, Elsa didn't have a taste for it at the moment.

"Just for work." She answered as politely as she could. She glared at the mirror one last time before she followed the older girl to the smell of chocolate pancakes and maple syrup. She could've sworn that in that last look, with the way the light hit the antique, something in or about that mirror had smirked at her. "Did you put the mirror in my room?"

"What mirror?"

"The one from the living room."

Rapunzel looked surprised, dumb founded, and thought aloud with chuckle, "So that's where it went. Thank god, I was asking myself this whole time how the hell I lost a mirror. You know, if you wanted it, you could have asked. I would've helped you carry it up the stairs."

"I didn't-"

Elsa dropped it, feeling something foreign churning in her stomach. Her body felt especially heavy today, for some reason, and she had trouble focusing on her coordination. She frowned. The kettle squealed on the hot stove, and she accepted a fresh brew of earl gray half-heartedly, anything to help her offically start the day. Rolling out of bed at two in the morning instead of six as she planned didn't sit well with her, and made her rather grumpy. The ice shower didn't do anything to help, though she decided that she would rather not tell Rapunzel about Jack Overland. Even if she convinced herself that she could have been slightly delusional from the early hour, she couldn't shake confusing feelings of fear and puzzlement.

"So how's everything at school?" Rapunzel asked. She somehow made the question sound more like a it was coming from college roomate than from a mother, and Elsa was again reminded that Zel didn't grow up with a proper parental figure, she had no kids, and that she probably had no clue on how to deal with the situation she'd gotten into. Elsa felt guilty for that, and couldn't help but think that there was a possibility that Rapunzel might not want them with her. Rapunzel continued making breakfast. "Do you have enough supplies? Money for gas? And you can eat some of the left over sandwhiches from last night for your lunches."

Without missing a beat, Elsa stood from the island seat of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her aunt. Elsa's soft murmur vibrated through her brown hair. "Thank you, we'll be okay."

She could feel the confusion and surprise within Rapunzel, before she beamed in content and maybe even a little bit of pride, like elicting any sort of affection from the eldest sister was a triumph. "You're welcome."

"Well, good morning, I guess." A man around the same age as Zel grumbled by the kitchen counter, and Elsa felt guilty that she hadn't noticed him. His hair sprung up in awkward angles at the top except for the very right side of his head where the brown mess sat flat and stiff. With his blue checkered boxers and ratty old t-shirt, Elsa was embarrassed to observe that he took a pretty fit build for a forty-something year old.

"The pancakes are ready!" Rapunzel sung with the fluttering thrill of her voice. She circled the table in an apron from anthropology, setting down two heaping dishes of food that had Elsa's pink mouth watering and kissing her husband on the temple as she passed. Eugene replied with a dreamy smile, looping an arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck. The pair then seated themselves at the table, Elsa following suit. Sitting down felt like relief to her aching legs, which were growing strangely stiffer with every passing second.

Eugene, still a little groggy, took a great gulp of what he thought was coffee. His gag sounded across the table to where Elsa helped herself to a pancake, poker faced as his screwed up from horror and disgust. Just as fast as the look inflicted by the tea came, it disappeared as Rapunzel turned her head, replaced with an approving look and a sure nod. His wife smiled.

"Do you like it? It's earl gray, Elsa's favorite," She switched her look to her for confirmation. Elsa gave a single nod of her white-blonde head. Eugene coughed a bit, to which Elsa smirked disceetly from behind her cup. He smacked his lips twice and instead of answering, he just asked, voice husky, "How's Ella?"

Elsa looked back at Zel, who had grown an anxious look. Curiously, she asked "What about Ella?"

Rapunzel seemed to recall suddenly, "Oh, right! You went to bed early- you didn't hear the noise, did you?"

Elsa furrowed her brow, now. "What happened last night?"

"The chandelier fell on her head. How did it not wake you up"? Eugene answered her. Despite the horrible news, he laughed. "or did you just not notice the gaping hole in our ceiling?"

On cue, Elsa looked up, only to have her suspicions confirmed. Rapunzel said, mournfully, "She's in the hospital right now. Thank god her parents don't blame us for anything. We could've been sued for something."

On that happy note, Rapunzel grew concerned and asked, "Will one of you get Anna? You guys are gonna be late."

She sighed when she saw that Eugene made no move, and gave Elsa a hopeful look, shining eyes reminding her of two ripe limes.

Elsa sighed, eyes boring pitifully down at her cup, knowing that when she got back it wouldn't be the right temperature, but got up anyway.

"Fine."

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

She was confused as every stair seemed to tire her, her limbs starting to feel a lot like lead.

Elsa gasped as she lost her footing in the hall, gritting her teeth when the world suddenly spun around her. Elsa jolted at a shiver down her spine, like someone was breathing down her collar, and nearly collapsed on her own weight. She maintained her balance and regained a firm grip on the wall, breathing heavily. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead despite the chill in her aching bones, and a feverish blush flowered across her alabaster cheeks. As she passed the open snowflake- patterned door of her room, she could make out from the blur of swirling colors the outline of the gleaming, antique mirror.

Fatigue dragged on her very being as she had a hard time trying to remember why she'd come up in the first place.

"Elsa?" A jump, a flicker of her iced blue eyes, and Elsa blinked back darkness to see her skinny rosy sister, who seemed fogged but glowing.

"Anna..."

Her eyes rolled back into her head. She fell.

_ "Elsa!"_

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

_ The eleven-year-old stood in pajamas a size too big, brown locks ruffled and matching eyes wide, at the door frame of his father's office. It had been a full year since he had come to live with them, and the boy had proved himself to be quite patient with himself and the new unexperienced parents. Even with all the time passed, he was still growing into the new home and continuously learning new things about his adoptive family._

_ But in such a young, small body, it was only a matter of time before his patience wore thin, and Lillian didn't realize that in her ignorance. Jackson Overland Corona wasn't clueless. He noticed his mother's vacant acknowledgements, the lack of response in hugs or kisses, if any. In such a _young, small_ body, it was a very sad oddity to be so familiar with the ache of loniless and the doubts of self worth. "Does Mom hate me?"_

_ The man swiveled around in his chair to look at his son, a crease between his thick brows, and the boy felt an unexpected rush of anger and self-loath when again he saw the morose slump of her father's broad shoulders. "What? No, of course not. She loves you very much. Why would you say that?"_

_ The boy didn't answer._

_ The George sighed with weight on his chest. Pushing away from the dark wood of his desk, he commanded him, "Go to bed, it's late." _

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

Elsa woke up, again. Alone, tucked in bed, in pajamas, with numerous painkillers grouped on her nightstand. She tried to sit up but screwed her eyes shut at the wave of nausea came over her. "Oh, god."

She threaded her fingers through her hair and squeezed, as if pain could keep her swirling mind straight, and got to her fumbling feet. She stumbled. "Oh, dear."

Something- _someone_ grabbed her elbows, and she jumped, and turned, expecting to see Anna or Rapunzel. Brown eyes stared deep into her own. "Eugene?"

"Hey." He said softly. "You had a fever a while ago. Take it easy today, alright?"

She nodded, proving to be a bad idea as she nearly toppled over. "How long have I been out?"

He shrugged leading her back to her bed, "Not long. Maybe like forty-five minutes? Just rest, and don't worry about it. Call me if you need anything."

She nodded again, and he left her alone to attend to her own things. She guessed she would have to call Ursula later to tell her that she couldn't make it to work today. She got up moodily, choosing to start her day the third time in the last seven hours because she knew she would not be getting anymore sleep. She sat in front of the blue mirror and unbraided her platinum blonde hair and fit the dark blue sweater from last night over her head. She could always get her bag ready, or study.

"Hi."

Elsa's heart stopped when she saw the boy's reflection in the mirror. She shrieked, "Jack?"

"What are you doing here!" Elsa sprung from her place and regarded him with a cold exterior. Had Eugene let him in? "Hasn't anyone told you to knock?"

The boy jumped back in suprise, like last night, he looked shocked and happy, or at least, _satisfied_ before he licked his lips and sassed her, "I never had to. This is my room. Or, at least it was. I hate to say, but I like what you've done with the place. Classy." he sat on top of her table with his legs crossed at the ankles.

Elsa growled again, "What are you doing here?"

He bit his lip, but didn't answer.

"Get out." Elsa ordered him, she grabbed the closest weapon- a hairbrush and held it out in front of her. He raised a brow, and looked her up and down, sizing her up. She didn't like how his gaze lingered in certain places.

"No."

"Leave, or I'll call my uncle."

"Go ahead."

Taken aback by his challenge, Elsa's jaws dropped a little ways, feeling threatened.

"Eugene!" She screamed toward her door. The smooth edge of her rich voice rising octaves- ugly, shrill. If anything, Jack's grin deepened.

When her uncle came in in his boxers and brown hair flopped in front of his face, she heard Jack's laughter roar in her ears. She went to sock him, but turned to an empty space, his cacaphony of chuckles still rampaging through her sick mind. Elsa's heart now seemed to stop all together. Her goosebumps from earlier felt as though they were stabbing through her skin like pins and needles.

"Elsa?" Eugene looked at her with concern, "What is it?"

She didn't know what to tell him. She fell back against her wall, staring at the empty space on her table where Jack sat, trembling.

"Wha- he... he was- he was..." Elsa stammered. She felt another cold sweat break out across her hairline. Her finger tips tingled and her knuckes turned white from how tight her grip on the brush was. Her uncle's brow furrowed, and he came closer, all irritaion vanished. "Els, what's going on?"

Elsa tried to pull herself together, but could only manage a weak smile. She took deep, ragged swallows of air and without meeting his eyes she said, "I think I just need some sleep. I'm sorry, Uncle."

He didn't look convinced, probably because Elsa still had herself pinned flat against the wall, hairbrush in hand, but he let it alone. The second he left, Elsa almost chucked off the robe and jacket, and tugged on some clothes, brushed her teeth, and made a beeline for the front door and out of there.

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

_("Lillian.")_

_("Lillian, you have to let him in some day.")_

_("...")_

_("...")_

_("It's been a year, Lillian! This boy- our son- needs you! You promised to be his mother! Are you or are you not? You told me you were ready. I told you there was no backing out!")_

_("Are you backing out?")_

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

It probably wasn't a good idea to drive only half conscious, and with hearing voices... Elsa almost sobbed. She was going crazy. There was a high squeal of tires, and the smell of gasoline invaded her nostrils as she stepped out of her car.

She marched through the school's school parking lot and newly clipped lawn, too out of it to even remember full details of leaving the house, the crisp morning air brought her back and the dew from the grass dampened her shoes and feet. Elsa had come during break time, so many people crowded the halls. Burly frames and pretty faces made Elsa shrink down selfconciously. Other kid's that Elsa hadn't noticed had gathered around and chattered happily, even if the school only existed to bring them hours of boredom and insincerity from girls with lipgloss smiles and boys comparing said girls' racks. Not all people were like that, but a majority of them were, and for that Elsa had to be careful. She might not like school, but still tried to absorb any sort of normalcy, wanting to recover from the recent events that sent her in circles.

"Elsa? What are you doing here?" Elsa craned her neck to look behind her, meeting spring pools of blue irises. Anna stood next to her friends in blue skin tight jeans and a black corset top. A boy around Anna's age with honey blonde hair and brown doe eyes had trudged up with them. She elbowed her backpack and eyed them in a haze.

_ "You have to let him in some day," _echoed an owner-less voice, and she smacked her twig hands over her ears wildly, earning her a few looks. Anna visibly frowned, making the elder try her best to ignore the jabber in her head and the hair standing straight on the back of her neck. Anna said so sternly, and so unlike her, "Elsa, you should be resting."

"What? I'm fine." Elsa answered a beat too quickly. She swayed slightly on her feet as she turned and tried to walk away. "Colds don't bother me."

"But you need medical attention!" Anna pushed her books into her friend's arms and paced after her older sister. "You gotta go lie down!"

"I'm fine, Anna." She started up the stairs to the upper classrooms, but Anna stopped her, " I have a test to take in language, anyways."

Her sister seized her by a fine wrist and slowly guided the blonde back down, "That's too much, you need to rest. I think it's time that you go home."

"_She loves you very much."_

She broke away, and Anna cried after her, "Elsa!"

Elsa's heart pounded in a panic and she felt like punching something in her frustration because she was so, _so_ confused. She just needed to get away from anyone who could see her talking to thin air and think her nuts. She must look it, too, with her braid coming loose and her saucer-wide blue eyes. She was running in heels, something she never thought she could accomplish, but now was not the time to be proud of herself.

She reached a door with a female stick figure and barreled in, locking herself into the handicap aquamarine stall, thankful that the bathrooms were empty at the moment. She was careful not to touch anything; the smell was horrid and nothing was free from grime. The thin film of grease and other germs climbed over walls like the tears coating her crystal blues that tried desperately to focus on something- anything- but everything came to her in doubles, triples. Her hands knotted into her hair in stress, voices coming at her in every direction when she gave up and pushed out of the small space that was starting to suffocate her more than shield her. The wet floor screeched under her shoes, making her wince.

"Hey," She jumped, not knowing someone else had entered. Their face was blurred, and Elsa squinted. "Are you okay?"

Elsa tripped on what felt like nothing, and that's all she remembered.

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

_Lillian surrendured a weak smile to her husband's wishes when next encountering the bright child. Jackson gifted her one full of warmth, and threw his arms around her in attempt to be, possibly, repaid, _but he wasn't clueless_. He knew what she'd probably been instructed to do by his father, but he told himself repeatedly that she was, at the very least,_ trying.

_And that was all that he could ask for. _

_Another few years passed, Jack was now fourteen, and they had new members of the family, a ten-year-old Sandy Corona, a nine-year-old Bunnymund Corona, and a six-year-old Thiana Corona._

_ ...and a missing Lillian Corona. _

_ Jack had remembered that day clearly, when he woke up to his father's grief, a few of his mother's belonging's and a suitcase replaced by a tearful note and her loud absense. Grandpa North Corona had moved in a few months after to help financially support the mixed family of none the same skin, eyes, hair- blood; he had money, and, for his son and adopted grandchildren, comfort. The only thing was that Jack couldn't remember shedding one tear for the missing woman. _

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

This time, Elsa was tucked back into her room when she opened her eyes, and it was getting dark out.

She got up immediately, looking at the setting sky. She couldn't escape these hallucinations just because the day was through with, but if they were figments of her imagination, she believed it would be much safer for her to keep that imagination of hers at home locked up as much as possible. It had been apparent that they didn't want to leave her alone, and so it was given that they would follow her to school everyday, like today. Breathing heavily, she got back to her feet, and made her way downstairs.

The hall to the kitchen was dark except for the light illuminating the small creep under the eggshell door to where they dined, and from inside she could hear the murmur of small talk from the rest of her family. Hours ago she would've only heard white noise, but the time she spent passed out had done her well as she was now able to walk steadily. Even if the mysterious voices had long let her be, she was still far from peace. She backed away from the door, and down the hall into the entrance room, where she quietly slipped out into the cold by herself.

Jack Overland just happened to be passing by, who waved to her enthusiastically, and taunted, "Hey, Els!" she wanted scowl at the patronizing pet name, "Why so blue? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." She reassured him tiredly, and his smile dropped, not looking convinced.

Elsa questioned herself again on if she _really had _encountered him in the morning. Jack was sketchy, yes, but did he really have the energy or skill to somehow break into her room without a trace? And was it wrong of her to blame him for something her mind her conjured up for them? Elsa hadn't realized how long she hadn't said anything, and Jack chuckled softly. She glared up at him in offense, to which he shook his head and invited himself to guide her to her front door, where they seated themselves down on the steps so close that their shoulders brushed. He said in nonchalance, "My sweater looks good on you."

Elsa was closed her eyes and nodded, dazed, not even realizing that she'd been wearing it. "Mmhm."

He laughed, and she subconciously realized how beautiful it was. "Long day?"

"Mmhm."

Without warning, he pulled her to him so that she leant against his sharp shoulder. "Just sleep."

"...m'kay."

It was the first peaceful sleep she got that whole day.

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

**If you'd all be so kind... **

**Please bear with me, and note that I don't have much time to write, type, or edit. The story may be a little rushed (or slow), the chapters may be a little short, there will be many typos, and this in all will not be my best work. I'm not much of a writer to begin with.**

**I'm mostly doing these stories for the fun of them, so please go easy with the criticism.**

**Thank you!**

**-Jo**


	4. Thank You!

I know I've been gone a really long time. Things have been really weird for me lately for reasons that I'm not really going to say.

However, it seems that in the time that I've been gone I've actually lost interest in this fandom, and after re-reading all of my works I've found that I_ really really _don't like them. At first I considered re-writing them, but then I figured that if I restart on a story in a fandom I'm no longer interested in, it would become more of an assignment, rather than something that I would enjoy.

I'm still choosing on whether I should keep the stories up (I worked pretty hard on the cover art... the writing too but the _cover art_) or delete them comepletely. I've deleted the files I had of all my drafts for the stories on my computer, so if I also delete them from this site... they're just... gone? I guess. Unless for some reason I decide to start over from scratch.

But I'd really like to say thank you :) for anyone who'd commented, or even just read this fic. Your patience and encouragement really does mean a lot to me. Even if I ultimately came to hate my own work, it's nice to know at least there were people who appreciated the time and effort put into making it. If you're interested at all, I'm still going to be on this site, starting a new story soon.


End file.
